Konoha Highschool, from Suna
by Osdktd
Summary: Namikaze Naruto and Ino move from Suna to Konoha away from there uncle and begin a new life at Konoha high school where they make new friends! M/M, lemons!


**A/N:** **Hey guys I don't own Naruto and I'm not very good with stories but leave a review and how you think I could change things!**

**SasuNaru3**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto! Wake your lazy ass up or well be late!" I heard my twin, Ino Namikaze, yell as she banged on my door. I grumbled and flipped the bed covers off and stomped my way to the bathroom down the hall, past Ino who was sniggering, and turned on the shower. With a sigh I stripped outa my boxers and into the shower as I let my head fall back in bliss from the warm shower.

Today Ino and I would be starting a new school called 'Konoha Highschool'; we had to move from 'Suna' because of some…problems I ran into there. I turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my room and into my closet. I grabbed my long sleeved orange shirt and dark denim skinny-jeans and quickly threw them on; I glanced in the mirror and frowned. My shoulder length shaggy blond hair spiked to the side, the bangs did, and the rest had little side spikes but what caught my attention was the faint whisker like scars gracing my face.

Ino barged into my room ready to yell but spotted me touching my scars and sighed as she hugged me from behind, "There just scars now Onii-Chan. You can't really see them unless you're looking for them. Now come on or well be late to school! You know mom woulda already kicked us out the front door by now!" I chuckled and gave Ino a hug. "Thanks Imoto-Chan." Ino kissed my cheek and led me by the hand out the door and to her car, a red Impala the 2014 model.

We drove and listened to our recently favorite band, Adema, and talked about mom and dad. "I miss them." Ino stated with sadness in her voice, I grabbed her right hand and held it, "They would want us to be happy. You know how mom got when she saw either of us unhappy." Ino chuckled.

"Yeah remember the time you started crying and she chased you around the house yelling till you stopped crying." Ino laughed as we pulled up into the school and I laughed as I grabbed my bag and hopped outa the car with her. As we stepped outa the car all eyes turned to us and I grinned at them as Ino waved and we walked into the school and toward the office, when we reached the office a woman with shoulder length strait black hair smiled kindly at us.

"Hello. You two must be the two new kids, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Ino, correct? My name is Shizune, tell me if you need anything." Shizune handed us our schedules and we immediately put ours together. "Looks like we have all the same classes except last where you have gym with a teacher called Guy and I have a female instructor called Anko." I nodded and we walked through the crowded hallways to room '213- Math with Kurenai Yūhi', we walked in to see a woman with curly black hair, pale skin and red eyes who smiled warmly at us.

"Ah, my two new kids, please introduce yourselves." We nodded and Ino went first. "My name is Namikaze Ino, I'm 18 and I'm finishing my senior year here with my twin." The class clapped for Ino and she went and sat in the back by a girl with disturbingly pink hair.

"Hey! Name's Namikaze Naruto, I'm 18 and I'm finishing my senior year her with my twin Ino-Chan!" The girls in class giggled as Ino glared at me lightheartedly. I walked to the back and sat by Ino and a guy with duck butt black hair and black with red specked eyes.

"Okay, I'm calling row." Kurenai shouted which caused the class to fall silent.

"Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Ino Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shuriken Tenten, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sasuke." All names where answered with a "Here" and the one beside me, Sasuke Uchiha, answered with a "Hn."

I wrote down notes as the teacher talked and noticed Ino and…Sakura giggling and talking. I smiled at seeing my twin happy and glanced around the room at all the others. Lee sat next to Sakura holding her right hand, Choji sat next to Shino talking, and Neji was by Tenten and both were writing down notes but also glancing at each other. I spotted Shikamaru glancing at Ino and glared at him which he spotted and shrugged then fell asleep.

I glanced out the corner of my eye at Sasuke who was writing down notes and looking around the room every now and again with a scowl, I shrugged as the bell rang and stood up and waited by the door for Ino who was trading numbers with Sakura. Finally Ino reached me, "So you make a new friend?" I asked as we walked to 'Room 215- History with Asuma Sarutobi'.

"Totally! Sakura seems pretty cool but her boyfriend, Lee, drives me nuts with all his talk about 'youth'." Ino pouted then smiled up at me as I laughed. We reached the room and once again introduced ourselves and the teacher began roll call.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Ino, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Shuriken Tenten, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sasuke." Asuma greeted us all and began our lesson. I noticed Ino talking to Hinata who looked shy, and smiled. I would get to meet everyone at lunch hopefully. I glanced at Kiba who sat on my left and he grinned at me.

"So where'd you move from, Namikaze?" Kiba asked quietly, I grinned at him and glanced at Ino. "We moved from Suna. You always lived here?" Kiba tapped his chin in concentration and I chuckled.

"Isn't Suna hot? Yep always lived here, most everyone has. Except the Uchiha's, they moved from Otogakure about two years ago. Damn bastards don't talk to anyone." Kiba stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's back then grinned back at me.

"So do you and Ino live with yall's family?" Kiba asked as he glanced over at Ino who nodded at a blushing Hinata, "Nah, it's only Ino and I. Parent's died a while back, we lived with our uncle for about 5 years." I plastered a fake smile on my face and Kiba nodded and pat my shoulder.

"Well I live with my older sister Hana and my mom. Your sister ever annoy the hell outa you?" I nodded with pity and we chuckled. "You're alright, Namikaze." I grinned back at Kiba. "As are you, Inuzuka." Kiba grinned and we wrote down some more notes till class ended.

I walked with Ino to 'Room 217-English with Kakashi Hatake' and we again introduced ourselves and sat down, I sat by Kiba and Ino sat by Hinata. Kakashi then began roll call.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Ino, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke. Ok ya'll can hang around together, I have to see if Rachel and Rebecca get together." I blinked and laughed at Kakashi as the boys, minus Sasuke, Ino and Hinata surrounded me and Kiba.

"It's good to have another two youthful friends!" Lee shouted happily, Shikamaru sighed and laid his head down but stayed awake. "Where did you two move from?" Lee asked as he glanced at me and Ino, Ino grinned at him.

"We moved from Suna and we lived with our uncle." I nodded and Ino smiled sadly at me, I smiled back knowing she purposefully didn't say HIS name. I noticed Shikamaru glancing at Ino again and sniggered.

"So man you and Ino wanna sit with us at lunch?" Kiba asked as he smiled at Hinata who blushed and looked down shyly, I shrugged and nodded my head causing Ino to squeal in happiness.

"Yay! Naru-Chan made friends!" Ino giggled, I pouted and glared at her while everyone laughed and she grinned at me. "Such a mean twin." I groaned causing them all to laugh again, Ino pouted on this one.

We all continued to talk till class ended then we all walked to the lunch room together, we sat in a large circle like this 'Shino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Me, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sakura.' I noticed Neji, Tenten, Sai and Sasuke all sitting quietly at a table by ours.

Feeling my phone go off I pulled it out and checked my messages.

~_Hello my little Naru-Chan!-_Kyuubi

_~What do you wan't, uncle Kyuubi.-_ Naruto. I felt my heart beat faster and my fear swell up inside me, I noticed Ino look at me with understanding and the others to glance at me confused.

~_I think you know what I want. I'm coming by you and little Ino-Chan's tomorrow. I expect my bed to be ready, or else.-Kyuubi._

_~It will be done.-Naruto. _I sighed and put my phone away and looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"Dude are you okay, you got a little pale there and your shaking like a leaf." Kiba state as he looked at me, I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair to sooth my nerves.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just gotta go to the bathroom real quick." They nodded and I walked quickly outa the cafeteria and down the hall then practically ran to the bathroom and slipped down a wall and huddled into myself.

"What are you doing, dobe?" a cool voice asked, I yanked my head up and glared at Sasuke who was leaning against the door and staring down at me with his dark eyes.

"None of your damn business, teme." I snapped, Sasuke smirked as he eyed me, "Usually I could care less but believe it or not Namikaze, you have caught my attention." Sasuke scowled as he walked toward me and bent down to eye level with me and grabbed my chin to look at him when I looked to the side.

"Tell me." Sasuke mumbled as he leaned in real close to me, our noses touching. I felt my breath hitch but I glared at him, "Like I said Uchiha, it's none of your…" Soft lips lightly molded themselves into mine and I tensed as fear flooded through me. I yanked away and clutched my knees to my chest and pulled on my hair, I felt Sasuke stroke my hair.

"Thought so, you can't be touched romantically without cowering in fear. I know the feeling but it's made me stronger." I looked up at Sasuke and realization hit me.

"You've been…?" I asked, Sasuke nodded his head in confirmation as he leaned against the wall and trained his emotionless eyes on me. "I'm not telling you the details but I think maybe we should talk more eventually." Sasuke stated and with that walked out of the bathroom. I sighed and stood up, washed my face and walked to my 5th period class.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Namikaze Ino, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sai and Uchiha Sasuke." Our science teacher, Iruka Umino-Hatake, called out as I sat by the only open seat by Sasuke and Sai. Sai smiled a fake looking smile at me and Sasuke glanced at me briefly.

I wrote down all my notes throughout class and noticed Sai staring at me; I smiled at him then returned to glancing over my notes till the bell rang. I waited for Ino and we began our walk to 'Room 311-German with Yamato Tenzo' and waited as he called out roll call.

"Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Ino, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shuriken Tenten, Uchiha Sai." We all announce we were here and I took down notes for my German. I had taken my first course in Suna last year so I was pretty good at it now so class flew bye.

I hugged Ino goodbye and walked to gym with Lee and Shikamaru, "So Shika, do you like my sister?" Shikamaru stopped for a second and blushed causing me to laugh and Lee to jump up and down happily.

"Man I'm fine with it, just if you guys actually get serious and date and you hurt her…I'll kick your ass to the point you'll never sit down again." Shika gulped but nodded and we reached the gym just as our teacher, Might Guy, started roll call.

"Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sai and Uchiha Sasuke. Now just walk around the gym if you don't feel like running.

I walked over to Sasuke and walked with him, Sai and Neji in silence…till Sai began speaking.

"Do you have a penis, Naruto?" Sai asked, Neji cracked a smile and Sasuke blinked, I felt my face heat up and glared at Sai as he smiled innocently. "Yes I have a penis you ass!" Sai just smiled wider as Neji snickered and Sasuke Smirked.

"You seem pretty feminine to me, are you gay?" Sai asked, this time a blush covered my whole body and I pouted. "Yes, I like guys." Sai seems satisfied with that and we continued to walk in silence.

"So you moved from Suna, correct?" Neji asked as he glanced at me, I nodded my head in correction and they nodded. "Do you live with just your sister?" Sasuke asked obviously shocking the other two, "Yes. When we turned 18 we moved out of our uncle's house and moved here." They nodded and we walked in silence till the bell range and I parted with goodbyes to the three and made my way to the front of the school where I found Ino leaning against her car.

"Ready to go, Ni-Chan?" Ino asked as we hopped in the car, "Yep. We need to set up the guest room…HE is coming to visit tomorrow." Ino nodded and we drove in silence till we reached the house and did our normal nightly rituals.

"I'm going to bed early, night Ino-Chan." I stated kissing Ino on the cheek then quickly escaping to my room and diving under the covers. I ignored my growling stomach and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**3SasuNaru3**

**A/N:**** Hey guys, tell me what you think and how you think I should have Naruto proceed in his relationships! I like opinions!**


End file.
